Let love bleed red
by Klaroline-teenwolf
Summary: Inspired by 3x15 'All my children'. Caroline saves Klaus and his siblings from Esther only to get thrown back into the past. She finds the originals as humans. Without the pressure of her friends grilling her about Klaus she is willing to give him a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by 3x15 'All My Children' **

"After tomorrow we will be free" Damon said with his famous side smile. Caroline couldn't believe the words coming from her friends mouth they were people just like us they didn't deserve to die not even Klaus "are you serious right now! How can y'all be celebrating right now?" Elena came and put her hand on her shoulder but caroline pushed it off and stepped away from her friends because she was disappointed in them. I mean what about Elijah weren't him and Elena were friends; Rebekah and stefan had a little thing going on; kol was friends with Jeremy wasn't he; and even klaus had me...wow that sounded weird "they don't have to die we don't have to kill them..." She said looking at her friends when none of them were able to give her any eye contact but Elena who step up "they tried to kill us care they need to be stop" her eyebrows hung down and she took a another step back "then kill Damon he tried to kill me, but no because it's Damon it's okay right. what makes me, Damon, or even stefan any different from them?" Elena hung her head down hugging herself "klaus tried to kill me he killed Jenna" her heart was pounding and she bawled her fist up together so she wound my hurt no one "again Damon tried to kill me and he kill Vicki or are we not as important as you Elena because that's what it looks like" Damon walked over to them and stood in front of Elena "what are you getting at Blondie"

"That they don't have to die they shouldn't have to die because if Elena wasn't a Petrova and it was a different girl y'all wouldn't give a rats ass about what klaus would do to her what makes Elena more important than anyone." Caroline yelled she couldn't hold it in any longer she loved Elena she really did but her life does not over come others. "Care" Bonnie said but she look at her with her I-will-kill-you face

"Caroline it's for the best" and for the first time caroline hated stefan "well what I say isn't going to make a difference is it."

They shook their heads at her and she chuckled and went up stairs "good night witch, ripper, rapist, and mini Katherine" she called after them and slam the door hopping when she wakes up this will all be a dream her klaus wouldn't have to die. Wait her klaus he isn't her she just doesn't want KLAUS to die and that's it, no other emotions. just couldn't let them die even if she needs to stop it herself. She made a quick call to Elijah and told him everything that's happen and said she word tried to stop it and she gave him her word.

~at sacrifice~

"What do you think you're doing mother" klaus said coming up with his brothers Kol and Elijah standing beside him "I'm fixing a mistake I made 1000 years ago" klaus tried to step in the circle but she lifted hand and pain shot up in the 3 brothers having them fall to the ground. Caroline watched helplessly from behind a tree till she saw Elijah and klaus fall in pain. The original witch picked up the white oak stake and walked to Finn who a volunteering to die.

Caroline had to acted fast so she ran in the circle and broke the witches neck grabbing the white oak stake and tossed if out the circle toward Elijah and Klaus who were surprised to see her.

Caroline spun around and saw the fire had increase and turn to face the brothers "Elijah" she said scared walking towards them but stop at an invisible barrier "what's going on" this wasn't suppose to happen was this Elijah's doing. "You gave me your word" she yelled out him feeling betrayed. No it couldn't be she gave him her word why would he do this. "Caroline I know I gave you my word and i stand by it this isn't my doing. what's happening?" he said through the barrier, she blinked with confusion "I don't know I can't get out" kicking and punching the barrier did nothing to help.

"NO. NO. You ruined everything" Finn yelled in anger staring down at his dead mother then back toward her "you have to die" he said vamp running towards her and chokes her pressing her against the barrier "Finn leave her alone" klaus spat through his teeth making himself known towards his brother.

No one was going to hurt his Caroline. That's right HIS caroline she just saved his life and he found her even more sexy for doing so "oh Klaus what a perfect pair you killed mother now she killed mother I could hear the church bells ringing" with every word he spat his grip on her neck became harder and harder.

"Let her go" another voice ran in the air it was a woman. It was Bonnie and her mother. "Don't make me ask again" Bonnie threaten staring him down till he finally drop caroline down to the floor. "There happy little witch but you forget we're stuck in here while y'all out there" he picked her back up and broke her wrist and arm "and y'all can't stop me."

Finn held Caroline up by her neck while she begged be release. She looked over to Esther's body to see it turn into a thin black smoke like substance. "What. the. hell" she said through her breathless lungs.

Finn dropped her and walked away from the smoke that started to surround Caroline. "What are you doing witch" klaus said grabbing a hold on Abby Bennett "it's...it's...not me" she coughed out "it's Esther." He dropped her and watched the darkness wrap around Caroline. He could do nothing to stop it he turned his head to the littler witch. She was about to start chatting but it was too late the black smoke disappeared and so did Caroline.

It felt like she was falling from the a black hole before slamming hard on a ground. "Owwww my back" she moan turning on her side looking at the cut on her hand slowly heal "where the fuck am I" she stood up brushing her self of before looking down at herself "what the hell this isn't mine" she said pulling on her dress and touching her hair that seem to grow another foot longer with a braid in it. "Okay Caroline think what happened..." She remembered being in the circle with Finn. How did she get out.

"Excuse me miss are you lost" a voice came from behind her. She turn to see a little boy from what she saw it looked like she was in the Viking period "yes actually can you tell me where I am" he nodded and walked over taking her hand pulling her to walk with him "you're in the new world miss" she stop in her tracks making him stop with her "what's your name."

There was only one place she heard of the new world and it was during the time the originals were human "my name it Henrik."

Caroline's stomach dropped at his name it couldn't be the same Henrik as Klaus's right. It's not possible "and Henrik" She asked clearing my throat "what's your last name" he smile gave her a smile to was all to familiar and then placed is hand behind his back. Okay that was looked exactly like what Klaus does. "Mikaelson. Henrik Mikaelson" she held her stomach and leaned against the tree "are you okay miss I wish to take you to my village...do you have a place to stay?"

Caroline couldn't believe this it had to be that black smoke that brought her back this far back in the past. "Umm I'm fine and no I don't have a place to stay" he nodded before taking Caroline's hand again dragging her to the opening of the village.

"Mother! Mother! Come here" Henrik yelled causing his whole family to run out side in a hurry and she tried to keep a straight face while she faced all human originals except Klaus "can we keep her" Henrik begged and Caroline couldn't help but feel like a toy or something. She didn't know what to do to welcome them. She was in front of Esther and Mikael for god sake and truth be told she was scared out of fuck of them.

Caroline bow down to them and they looked at her strange "no need for that child we are not royal or above you." Mikael looked around and rolled his eyes "where is that boy at" "with Tatia, father" Elijah spoke quickly with a hint of jealously. Mikael scuffled "that boy doesn't know no one will love him" Caroline was taken back was he talking about Klaus "Mikael mind you're tongue"Esther said taking Caroline's hand from Henrik "do you need to place to stay" Caroline nodded while Esther walked her one of the huts "thank you" caroline stutter as Esther made her way out and Rebekah walked in.

"Hello my name is Rebekah" she held her hand out "caroline" she responded back taking her hand.

"Would you mind helping me pick some berries" Rebekah genuinely seem to be caring and nice "okay."

"Are these okay Rebekah" caroline asked with a basket full of berries in hand. Who knew spending time with Rebekah could actually be fun and peaceful "yes now we just need to get these to-" Rebekah stop talking and was looking over Caroline's shoulder "Nik what are you doing here."

Klaus stared at the blonde hair beauty picking berries with his sister. It was weird really Rebekah didn't have friends "just taking a walk" she crossed her arms and lifted her eye brows "you mean hiding from father."

What did the most fearful person in the world 1000 years from now have to fear "bekah."

"Sorry I know I shouldn't have said that...while lets go the rain is coming I could feel it in the air" Rebekah said.

"I going to stay for a while...pick some more berries it helps calm my nerves" I lied really I just need to feed I was so hungry.

"Will you like me to stay" she offered but caroline declined saying she knew her way back. "Okay but hurry back...you wont to be put her late especially on a night of a full moon." Crap she forgot about werewolves this was going to make it very hard living here. Klaus walked his sister without saying a word to Caroline and if she were to be honest it hurt her feelings.

Caroline smiled and looked down at her feet after she feed on a village girl and compelling her to forget. It was great here no one ever tried to kill you.

She walked into the main hut and joined them at the table. By the look of it Rebekah filled Klaus in about her because he stared at her full of curiosity. "What brings you here to this small village it's hard to find and there's no other around us for about 4 days walk."

Mikael looked up at Klaus with hate filled eyes "Niklaus-" he begun to say but caroline stop him and spoke.

"Its fine sir i assure you." She looked back at Klaus in his deep blue eyes i was getting lost in "I was banished for helping man from a powerful witch who tried to kill him and his family because she saw them as monsters but I for one understood him and knew he wasn't a monster he was just lonely and didn't trust people very easily because of his mothers betray and his fathers abuse" she made small glances at Esther and Mikael before looking down at her food "I didn't know how much he meant to me till word of his death would come and I couldn't let that happen even if we couldn't ever be together again he would still be alive" she said softly looking into Klaus's eyes who seemed sorry for her.

"Well that must be awful" Rebekah said taking her hand and smiled "I'm sure he loved you" she assured.

"I'm sure he did" she said sadly knowing the only reason why she was here because she finally realized she did really love him "if you don't mind I would like to be accused" siding her chair back and walking into the hut sitting right across from him was becoming to much she just wanted to throw everything off the table and crawl over to him and have the hottest human and vampire sex they could have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to Jwakeel**

She laid on the bed when she heard a knock on the door. She wanted to send them away but this wasn't her house she could do no such thing "come in"

Klaus walked into the room and caused her to smile like a little kid "and what do I owe the pleasure" she said as he sat down at the foot of her bed "I wanted to see if you were okay love you seem to leave in a hurry. Well it was Kol who wanted to come and see you and 'make you feel better' but I thought I would save you the torment" he joked around making her laugh.

"Well Klaus I'm good thank you for coming to check" she said nervously. He was so beautiful and she just wanted to take him then and there.

"Can I show you something love" he said holding his hand out his hand for her to take.

"Okay" she nodded and followed him out the room.

After walking for about ten minutes Klaus came behind her "close your eyes love no peeking" just to be sure he placed his hands over her eyes and walked her forward to an opening. She heard the sounds of frogs and fresh water flowing. She placed her hands on his and held them over her eyes "can I look now" she asked eagerly.

"Yes love" she pulled his hands down but never let them go. Her hands stayed entwine with his and he stood silently behind her waiting for her response but see her face said it all.

"It's beautiful Klaus" she said turning to face him looking into his eyes smiling. Who knew Klaus could be so sweet towards her or toward anyone at all.

"I never took anybody here" he said shyly as she turn to face the waterfall and flowers beds the were around the pond.

"What about Tatia" Caroline said in a jealous tone that was not missed by Klaus making him smirk even more than he all ready was. Could it be Miss Caroline had feelings for him.

"No love no one has ever been special enough to bring here" Caroline looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

"We just met a day ago you know nothing of me" she replied even now she didn't believe he liked her.

"Is it hard to believe that I fancy you caroline" took walked in front of her and took both of her hands and held them to his chest.

"Yes... I'm not everyone's first choice...I'm sure your choice would be Tatia"

"No love we are no longer together. Caroline you are strong, beautiful, kind, and full of light I enjoy you" he tugged her closer to him "did you love that man you saved"

"I would like to think I did. I mean I did get banished for saving him...this isn't right you don't know me at all...you won't like me when you find out what life I have lived"

"Then let me, love. let me get to know you." Klaus honestly wanted to know more about her. She was different from most girls and he liked her for that.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on the ground pulling him down to follow. She told him about her dad who cheated with another man and her mother who was never there, she told him about what her best friends brother did to her, but not she couldn't make it through the story without crying. He didn't know who this Damon guy was but he was sure when ever he meet him he would kill him painfully and slowly, then it was the story about the man from the other village who seemed a lot like Klaus. "He had 6 siblings 1 died and his family decided to move to our town they lost one of there brothers to the wolves and there mother...the witch blame my friend...Nicholas for the death of his brother. Everything was blame on him because he was his families little secret he was the masterpiece of a betrayal. His father beat him for every little thing and his mother sat back and watched. His mother turn her kids into something they weren't so she wanted to fix her mistake and kill them, but I killed her before she just the chance. Nicholas was a good man he didn't deserve to die so I saw to it that he and his family lived longer when no one else would, and now I am here in the care of such wonderful people that is my story." She said bluntly standing up brushing herself off "I would like to go back to the hut now...I will see you in the morning Klaus, goodnight" she leaned down and brushed her lips on his cheek and smiled at how red he got.

"Good night love" he stuttered standing up and watched her walk in the trees. He placed his hand on the cheek that she kissed and held it "see you in the morning love."

"Caroline wake up sweetheart" Rebekah said shaking her lightly "it's time to pick some berries"

Caroline yawned and moved around in her bed "okay, okay, okay" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes "just let me get dress okay"

"Okay but I'm leave so you know where it is" Rebekah answered leaving the hut.

Caroline stood up and walked to her wardrobe picking out a little blue dress. She heard Rebekah walk back I to the hut "hey bekah can you help tie me up" she asked walking backwards towards them.

"Ummm I'm not bekah love but I will be more than happy to tie you up" klaus smiled making Caroline blush. She placed a hand over she mouth and smiled.

"Well Klaus can you please tie my dress up" she said in a seductive tone.

He clears his throat and adjusted his pants "y..yes love" he stuttered as she turned around showing him her bare back and he just wanted to put kisses down her soft porcelain skin. God get it together how could this one girl make you so uneasy. He pulled the strings together making sure to touch as much skin as he could.

Ever since she got there her body was aching for his touch and this just teased her more. It became harder to breathe, to see, to hear, and to stand. She could melt in his fingers and fall in to heaven. Before she knew what she was doing she leaned back into his chest and let out a soft moan. His hands traveled down her arms and held her closer "Caroline-" he began to say but the door swung "Caroline what is-" Rebekah said walking In a smile grew on her lips up and they released each other

He continued to lace her up with his hands trembling and her breathing amplified "was I interrupting something" leaning against the door way waving her fingers between Klaus and Caroline.

"Please sister I was just lacing her up being a good house mate" klaus answered but his voice cracked which made his statement unbelievable.

"Of corse" Rebekah said with a smile "while she's better than Tatia and I actually like Caroline I'm glad you finally broke up with her" she turn towards Caroline and bobbed her head towards her brother "maybe you should give it a go"

Caroline looked down at the ground instantly and played with her hands she liked this new Rebekah but she was to bold. The Barbie Klaus version of her in the future would never egg on Klaus and Caroline in to a relationship.

"Rebekah" klaus said in a harsh voice.

"I'm going to leave" Caroline said nervously. Even though they weren't vampires yet she felt like Klaus would dagger her. She ran outside turning the corner running right into Henrik "I'm so sorry" she said helping him up.

"It's fine Caroline...have you seen Nik"

"Yes he is mine and Rebekah hut would you like me to walk you there"

"No I could wait to see him...can I help you pick berries" he asked nervously playing with her dress making her smiled 'these Mikaelson' she thought to her self.

"Okay little man" she said taking his hand.

"Hey I am a man but I'm not little" he said making her laugh.

"Of course not sorry sir" she said corrected herself and began to laugh.

Klaus watched as Hernik took Caroline's hand and they both started to walk. He smile at the site of both Hernik and Caroline laughing and talking with Caroline. Henrik never had that kind of bond with Tatia.

"I like you Caroline" Henrik said smiling at her.

"Oh is that so. While I'm flattered honestly, but-" he began to laugh and Caroline would be lying if she said that didn't hurt her feelings a little.

"Not like that silly I meant for Nik... I don't like Tatia she sleeps with Elijah too and I don't think it's right...I can tell you like Klaus and he likes you, so what's the hold up"

"Well isn't it little Match marker... do you really think he likes me. I mean I think he still loves Tatia"

"No. No. No. No. He doesn't love Tatia he loves the idea of being in love. Y'all two would be perfect"

Caroline let go of his hand as he ran off to get berries Henrik was right 'what was the hold up' she can finally have Klaus and no need to be scared because of her feelings for him she can be with him now. "Thank you Henrik I will take you up on you recommend."

"They always do" he teased pushing his hair back making Caroline laugh. Henrik was so cute and nice she couldn't let him die she had to mess with the balance and save him "Caroline" he said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Huh what"

"I said if your ready to go back" she nodded and took his hand again walking back to the village. She will save him.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days everything seemed good Caroline would catch little glares Klaus would give her and smile to she how embarrass he got at her seeing him giving her a lustful stare. She would slip some of her blood into Henrik's food and drinks praying it will work. It was like another other morning at the breakfast table till there was a loud bang on the door.

"Niklaus Mikaelson" Tatia yelled thru the door. Rebekah swiftly stood up and slammed the door open "I believe my brother no longer wanted to see your face again now you should leave before I do something we both are going to regret." Caroline smiled Rebekah was so lovely and strong defending her brothers like that it was so beautiful. Klaus stood up and towards the door "please Rebekah I got this" she nodded and Klaus lead Tatia outside.

Caroline used her vampire hearing to see what Klaus was telling Tatia.

"Nik I missed you so much I want you back I promise I will change" she heard Tatia say. How pathetic.

"I can't believe a damn thing you say anymore" he told her in a harsh tone.

"Please the man forced himself on me-"

"Liar; you will pay for your sins" he yelled at her "so tell me how does it does it feel to be like you...don't you dare through false statements in my face."

"But Nik he did I never wanted to be with him it was him that forced me you have to trust me" Tatia begged.

"I think your mouth should be quite cause it never tells the truth..."

Caroline was rather impressed with klaus and laughed to herself because she could hear Tatia running after him "your just breaking up with me so you can get into your little new house guest dress" she screamed loud enough to hear from the hut where they sat in "that whore is trying to steal you from me" Caroline was about to go outside but she felt Henrik's hand on hers and Rebekah's hand on her leg trying to calm her down.

"Do not speak of Caroline that way a lot of whore in this village like you but a can assure you she is not one of them" he yelled losing his grip on his anger "goodbye Tatia we are done forever. Don't come back here because the next time I won't stop Rebekah" klaus snapped at her. Caroline could tell by the foot steps he was coming back.

"God." Mikael said as soon as Klaus comes in "the only girl who would ever love you is now out of your life while I guess you did her a favor" Caroline looked at Mikael in anger what was the meaning of telling Klaus that "you will never be loved boy no one we ever love you your worthless, and no good would ever come out of you" before Caroline could stop her self she spoke up to defend him "Klaus is more than capable to be loved by someone the way I see it no one here is good enough to receive something as honorable as his love...and who knows maybe he will go down in history for being someone great" Caroline said never losing focuses with Mikael till she knows exactly what she just said and saw how angry he had gotten "I'm sorry sir it was not my place please forgive me now if you don't mind I would like to go on a walk" she stood up quickly and walked outside with her hand on her stomach he was so scared what would the family think of me now.

She walked to the lake and took off her dress quickly and jumped in swimming around to clear her mind. How could a father say such a think Klaus was perfect Hybrid and all she laughed to herself. She continued to swim but stop with the feeling of someone watching her then she saw a shadow looking at her it was Klaus. She swam to him using some Vampire speed to get to him faster.

"hi" was all she said looking into his sad eyes "I wanted to thank you for seeing me that way, and speaking up to my father" Caroline smiled and felt her body relax "no problem" she mumbled. He was so much different then compared how he was in mystic falls before.

"Klaus" she said looking into his eyes.

"Yes love"

"Can you help cover my up as I get out" she asked shyly.

"Of corse" he said almost eagerly to see her body.

Caroline stood up out of the water and let the drips of water fall down onto the ground. Her perky breast and flat stomach made him ache for her. She walked pasted him and moved all of her hair to one side leaving her neck bare. He took a step closer and placed a little kiss on her back.

Caroline smiled as she felt the kiss. Soon to follow his hands came down on her waist pulling her close to him. She moaned a little as he continued to kiss her neck all the way up to behind her ear finding her sweet spot "Klaus" she moaned turning around to place her bare body against his full clothe one. She softly placed her lips on his and he quickly returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled back and she forgot he wasn't the same hybrid klaus he was the human klaus who need to breathe.

"I suppose I should get dress now" she said almost in a whisper walking over to the abandon dress and lifted it with a smile.

"I suppose so love" he said walking over and sitting in the ground next to her and watched her pulling of the dress that covered his view from her perfect body. "Lay down with me love" he said tugging her hand down.

Caroline laid next to him and rested her head on his chest entwining her legs with his resting her hand over his torso "he was wrong you know" she said looking into the stars "you are capable of love, everyone is."

Klaus held her tight to his chest. This girl came just mere days ago and he already felt strong about her. "What makes you say that" he asked really wanting to know her answer.

"Because Klaus I just know...you can't let his words get to you he is just trying to bring you down to make him feel better about him self nothing he says is true."

Klaus laid and looked into the star in silences till he heard soft snores coming from Caroline which made him giggle and close his eyes along with her drifting into peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inspired by Roger rabbit by Sleeping with sirens **

Klaus sat on the ground in front of the circle with tears in his eye "she gone. She's really gone" he cried into Rebekah's shoulder he began to love that pesky baby vampire she was the light in his dark world even though she care nothing for him.

"Nik" Rebekah said rubbing his head, but he pushed her off and ran to Elijah

"She said you gave her your word you knew what she do and you didn't say anything" klaus him by his jacket and began to shake him "this...this is your fault"

"Brother I knew she was plaining to stop it she gave me her word on that but I didn't think she would jump in the circle and kill mother..." The truth was Elijah felt so guilty if knew he should have said something sooner but now she's gone and he can't help but feel like it's all his fault "I didn't think she would give her life to save us" Elijah held his chest and began to scream out in pain

"I should kill you now" Bonnie cried walked towards him looking at Klaus "you should feel responsible for what happen to her"

"Bonnie" a voice calls from behind "leave the man alone it's not his fault it was Caroline's choice to save them"

"No please Bonnie do continue I would actually like to see this he could have stop the death of Caroline" klaus said standing by her with his hands behind his back.

"But she isn't dead" Abby said grabbing on to Bonnie's arms forcing her to stop "Caroline is alive and well but she is just not with us...I felt Esther magic she still had a bond on me. It seems she has sent Caroline somewhere"

"Where" klaus said eagerly

"That I do not know she could have sent her anywhere even back in time"

"Well how do we know which of the two it is" klaus needed to Know where she was. His Caroline was still alive.

"Well we can do a locator spell and if she can't be found most likely she was sent to another time.

-PAST-

"Well well well isn't this quite the scandal" kol said standing over klaus and caroline with a smirk on his face "I'm quite hurt Caroline I thought we had a shot" kol held his chest.

"Kol get out of here" Klaus said rolling on his back to block out the image of Kol, but Caroline saw how serious Kol got.

"Mikael is mad and is looking for you..." He said kicking his feet.

"What did I do now" klaus said standing up walking to the village with a very confused Caroline standing up to follow the two.

"BOY" mikael yelled swinging his fist at Klaus's face as soon as he reached to clearing "I asked you to do one simple thing" he yelled punching his face once again

"please stop father" klaus begged only making Mikael blows more ferocious.

"You are a disappointment to this family" Mikael yelled kicking klaus in the face and then Caroline couldn't hold it in her anymore she couldn't just sit back and klaus get beat with all the blood that covered him you couldn't even tell it was him.

"Stop" she yelled running in front of Klaus and Mikael putting herself between them "please" she begged holding her hand out to Mikael's chest.

"Get out-of-the-way caroline I'm okay" klaus lied but he didn't want her to get hurt just because she wanted to help him.

She ignored him and stayed eyes locked on Mikael "please. Let. Him. Go" before she knew it tears were falling down her face she didn't want Klaus to go throw this. The village people started to gather around and Mikael knew if he were to do anything to the girl he would pay for it so he turned around and walked away.

"Klaus" caroline said picking his head and put it on her lap "I'm sorry I didn't stop it sooner" she cried pushing his head back

"There was nothing you could do" he said trying to sit up.

"Let me take you to the lake" she feet him to his feet putting his arm around her shoulders.

-At Lake-

"Arghh" klaus moaned as she cleaned his wounds

"I'm sorry" she said the bleeding has stop, but she continued to clean of the dry blood. She got up quickly and held her stomach. When was the last time she feed? She counted to 3 and began to breath in and out.

"Caroline are you okay" he asked standing in front of her grabbing her hands "what's wrong love" he was concern for her.

'Breath Caroline' she mentally told her self 'just breath' "I'm fine just don like seeing you like this"

"Sometimes I just feel like running away from here. Starting a new life in a new town get married and have kids without having to love with the fear of Mikael" she looked at him with tears in her eyes 'was he leaving?

"What are you saying Klaus"

"Nobody here is going to love me. Nobody here cares enough about me, and nobody here know what it's like to live this life." He stated letting a tear fall down from his eye.

"Nobody's gonna love you if

You can't display a way to capture this; nobody is going to hold you hand and guide you thought No it's up for you to understand; nobody is going to feel your pain when done and it's time for you to walk away so When you have today you should all that you have to say" she said yes it was cheesy she was using her favorite song to get through to him but it's true no one really cares About if your fine or other bullshit like that and we just have to accept that. Klaus stared at the ground for about 5 more minutes before finally looking up to face here.

"So when we have today you should say all that you have to say, right" Caroline nodded and was a cautious at him. What is he doing? "Caroline" walking forward he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her to him making their lips collide. She instantly wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him forward to deepen the kiss his tongue demand entrance in her mouth and she granted the passing. Their tongue fought dominance he push her back into a tree and began to kiss down her neck making her moan his name her fingers pulled at his blonde curly hair. "Nik" she said pulling his lips back to her mouth aching to have his lips on hers.

"Caroline" he said finally pulling back from her embraces "when we have today say what we have to say" he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled "I love you."

-PRESENT-

"So what is it witch where is she" klaus said walking over to Abby and Bonnie with his arms crossed "where is she"

"Give me a minute" Bonnie said as she began to chant Latin words till her nose started to pour blood. "Bonnie that's enough she's not here" Abby said pulling on her daughters arm.

"If she not here where is she" Rebekah said standing next to Elijah.

"She was sent through time"


	5. Chapter 5

_"Caroline" he said finally pulling back from her embraces "when we have today say what we have to say" he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled "I love you."_

She stood there astonished. She was supposed to hate Klaus he made her friend's life hell he turned Tyler, he tried to kill Elena, and he sent Tyler to bite her, but she couldn't bring her self to hate him her feelings for him were strong. She was tired of hiding her feelings.

"Caroline, love please say something" klaus said he just told her he loved her and she just stood there and didn't say anything. Caroline didn't know how long she was just standing there looking at him she wanted to say something anything but when she opened her mouth nothing would come out so instead she grabbed him by his shirt and placed a soft kiss that chills over her body on his lips.

**IF YOU DONT LIKE SMUT PLEASE SKIP TO NEXT A/N **

He rubbed his tongue on her bottom lip and demanded entrance which she gladly allowed. Their tongues battled for dominance swirling around in each others mouth. There body's pressed together and their hands roaming freeing. He began to kiss down to her neck where he lick, sucked, and biting her causing her to moan in pressure. His hands drifted to her butt and have her a gentle squeeze before lifting her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she felt his hard member touching her making her get more turned on then she already was. Her hands tugged at his curly hair as he kissed at the little cleavage before setting her down on her back hovering over her. He pulled the front laces of her dress open making the dress fall down instantly he took the time a mesmerize her perfect body with all the curves in the right places perky breast and plump butt. "Perfect" he whisper with his lips brushing against her ear making her moan and crashing her lips back on to his. She flipped them over and sat on top of him and felt how much he wanted her making her blush. She pulled his shirt off and began to place soft kisses on his chest going lower and lower making his breathing become unstable and his heart beat racing. She rubbed her hand over his cock and smiled at his moaning for her. She climbed from him and pulled his pants down slowly rubbing her hands on his legs. Caroline looked at him and felt combustible with all the heat that was inside her she bent over and began kissing his inner thigh making him twitch she went more in till she came face to face with his long length place and soft kiss on the tip letting her tongue brushed against it. Klaus griped the grass and moaned this girl is going to be the end of him he swore to god. She licked him like a Popsicle nibbling at his tip with drove him crazy. He bucked up his hips shoving himself into her mouth she was surprised by his suddenness but she went along with it shoving his length in her mouth and began sucking him, his hands were tangled in her beautiful blonde hair and he couldn't take it any more she was teasing him too long now it was his turn. He flipped her over on her back and started to kiss her chest stopping at her nipple and began to suck at his while his hand played with the other one "Klaus" she moaned wrapping her legs around his waist aching for him. He began to kiss lower and lower till he was at her inner thigh and began to lick up. His tongue went against her hot core and smiled at how he made her feel and how wet she was for him. He slowly inserts a finger inside of her slick canal. Heat wells in her chest and she groans as he pumps inside her, in and out, in and out. His thumb strokes her clit and earns a complacent sigh from her as she starts to rock her hips against his hand. she flipped them over and sat on his manhood making his groan

"Enough with the teasing I need you now" she said smashing her lips on to him and fixing herself on to him but he pulled away "sorry love I want to be on top" she wanted to argue but she couldn't find it in her so she just obeyed and climbed under him. Klaus positioned him self and looked into her eyes "are you already" she nodded and he thrusted into her hard making her scream out in pleasure "faster" she said crawling at his back and he did as he was told. Their hit sweaty bodies were pressed up together her boobs jiggled from his thrusted. He became harder and faster as try both reached their climax and he spilled into her.

**OKAY SMUT OVER**

Klaus collapsed on to her breathing heavily she rubbed her hands in his hair and smiled as he rolled off her. Klaus wrapped his arm over her waist and rested his head on his breast using it was a pillow "klaus" she said looking up at the clouds before looking down at him and he at her "I love you too" he smiled ear to ear and they went for round two.

**-future- **

"Okay I located where in the past she's at" Bonnie said walking over to the group of originals and stefan. Elena and Damon were to mad at her to care their friend was sent 1000 years back to the past

"And how far back is she" stefan asked with one hand under his chin and the other crossed over his chest.

"1000 years back with the originals" she said looking directly at where they were standing more importantly she was looking at Klaus "y'all memories well change but y'all with first see it as dreams" Bonnie cleared her throat and looked down at the ground "but I fear something bad with happen"

"Do explain" Elijah said taking a step forward.

"Caroline has a good heart and she knows Henrik is going to die so if she could stop it...she will which means-"

Rebekah irrupted her "Which means we would never have turn"

"And more" stefan said" me and Damon would have died and Elena would have died on the bridge"

"While Elena means to an end. If we never change so we all will die and Henrik gets to live his life and Caroline gets to live her life then so be it" Klaus said with a painful look in his eyes.

"No klaus" Bonnie said turning to stefan "Caroline was supposed to die that night but if was Damon's blood that saved her if you and Damon already had died then she would have died too...she can't change anything Henrik has to die"

Kol clapped his hands together to make him self known "well thats not necessarily true" Kol said looking at Bonnie than at the group "you've all said it y'all self Caroline is a smart girl so I do believe she will let Henrik die but not indefinably"

**-Past- **

Klaus finished getting dress and placed and kiss on Caroline's shoulder "that was amazing love" she smiled and turned wrapping her arms around his neck "I'm glad you enjoyed joy it" she placed a soft kiss on his lips and looked behind him smiling even more "it seems you have a shadow" he turn to see Henrik standing behind him and he began to wonder how long has he been standing there. "Hello Henrik"

"Hello brother...Elijah is looking for you he says it's important"

"Okay I'll be right there" he turn and placed a soft kiss on her lips "don't stay out to late."

Klaus left and Caroline walked to Henrik looking him in the eyes

"Henrik can you take me to Ayanna please" he nodded and grabbed my hand

"I like you with Klaus you make him happy unlike Tatia I hated her" caroline smiled and rubbed his cheek

"When's the next full moon"

"In 2 days"

She nodded and looked back at him an smiled as much as she loved it there she had to go back to her mom, friends, and most importantly Klaus.

"We're here" Henrik knocked on the door and Ayanna looked at him with a smile but as soon as she saw me her smile fell

"Balance of nature" was all she said and Henrik looked confuse but I gave the witch my death glare

"I know of the balance but I need you to do me a favor before its to late" Caroline looked down at Henrik and smiled telling him to go find Rebekah and play with her "what is it that you need demon"

"I'm not from this time but you already knew that" Caroline said with a sweet smile "I need you to return me and Henrik back to 2013 Mystic Falls"

"Why must the boy go with you"

"Because if he does not leave now he will die on the new full moon"

"I well send you back but the boy is meant to die so he must"

Caroline slammed her hand on the door and yelled "would you be able to live with the thought that you could save a little boy but didn't"

"Balance is what I can live with"

Caroline held her chest in anger how could a great amazing day turn so sour so fast "will you send me back" she asked in a whisper

"Yes"

Caroline began to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turn around to see it was Ayanna she was mumbling something that Caroline could barely make out but she could tell it was Latin and Caroline was beyond confused.

"You do not lie" Ayanna said gripping her shoulder "you truly wish to save that boy"

Caroline nodded and placed her hand on Ayanna "you're just like Bonnie" she mumbled

"Who is Bonnie"

"Your great granddaughter...my best friend" tears filled her eyes

"I will help you but it won't be so simple for Henrik...his disappearance needs to be plain and thought out what do you suppose we do."

"Leave that to me"


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to say sorry for my bad grammar and to ****_KlarolineAlways_**** who believes my grammar is so awful they can not continue reading my story:) which isn't a problem to me in the end of the day if you like my fanfiction or not (says sarcastically) **

**But on the brighter side I would like to thank **

**Jessnicole **

**justine**

**llmartinez44**

**kadienewberg **

**Darkestspark**

**Klaroline **

**Carroline **

**Jwakeel**

**And I could never forget layaboo who is just amazing and awesome check out her stories:) **

"Henrik do you mind if you help me pick some berries" Caroline said reaching her hand out for him.

"How about I join you love" Klaus send wrapping his arms around her waist letting his chin rest on her shoulder as she leaned into him.

"As much as I would love that" she said turning to face him wrapping her arms around his neck "I want to get to know Henrik a little better I want him to like me" she wasn't lying she did want him to like her but that's not what she wanted to do.

"Love I think he loves you as much as I do maybe even more" he teased making her hit him in the shoulder

"Hahaha very funny" looking at his face she knew she was in love his dimples showing and his smile was to die for back at mystic falls you didn't really see it that much though she could do with out all the long hair he still found a way to make it work.

"Have fun my love...you too Henrik but he careful do you understand" klaus said with a stern voice.

"Yes sir I understand, lets go Caroline" Henrik said running away pulling Caroline along with him.

'How did I get this lucky' Klaus asked himself walking into to his tent to be greeted by a very much naked Tatia.

"Caroline what about these berries" Henrik ran back with a basket full of strawberries that looked to die for

"Yes little man those are good" she rubbed his hair and then his cheek "Henrik can I ask you something"

"The answer is yes. I would love to be your boyfriend forget about Nik" he said

"What?"

"What." He repeated with a smile on his face "I was just kidding go ahead ask me whatever you want and I will try to answer" she smiled god the Mikaelson are really on of a kind

She knelt next to him and looked him in the eye "in two days you will die unless you drink this"

She bit into her wrist and held it to his mouth as he began to drink "you will go out and see the wolves and no matter who calls you to come back you don't listen unless it's me. When all this is done you can't hate me in only trying to protect you and your family and this is the only way...I promise this isn't the last time you see them I will make sure of that." A single tear fell done and she quickly wiped it away "when you wake up you will wait for me in the woods closest to Ayana hut. You when not remember this happening" He repeated everything he said and she smiled she just saved this boys life.

"Tatia what are you doing here and for heaven's sake put some clothes on woman, and I'm pretty sure your daughter is looking for you" Klaus said not turning to face her. It was weird a girl showed up in your tent naked would you want to jump her bones.

"But Klaus" she said standing up and forcing his face to look at her body "I want you" she rubbed her hand into his shirt smiling, but all he did was push her back

"I do t want to do this Tatia..,I love Caroline she's the one I love not you your just a to but whore"

"AND WHAT ABOUT HER" Tatia yelled hitting his chest making him back up into the wall "SHE FUCKED YOU THE 12 DAY SHE WAS HERE. SHE'S A WHORE SHE PROBABLY WASN'T EVEN BANISHED FROM HER TOWN FOR SAVING THOSE PEOPLE BUT FOR SLEEPING WITH ALL OF THEM" klaus began to walk back and forth rubbing his head before turning to have her grabbing her shoulders and shaking her violently

"DONT YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT HER THAT WAY" he yelled shoving her dress to her "DONT EVER COME BACK HERE"

"God your so hot when your angry" she teased running her hands down his chest.

Now all Caroline wanted to do was find Klaus and have him hold her. She used her vampire hearing and began to try to listen out for him

"AND WHAT ABOUT HER SHE FUCKED YOU THE 12 DAY SHE WAS HERE. SHE'S A WHORE SHE PROBABLY WASN'T EVEN BANISHED FROM HER TOWN FOR SAVING THOSE PEOPLE BUT FOR SLEEPING WITH ALM OF THEM" she knew that was Tatia. God she hated Tatia so much why was all the Petrova blood line such whores.

"DONT YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT HER THAT WAY AND DONT EVER COME BACK HERE" Caroline smiled because he defended her and she loved that but her Smile quickly fell when she heard what Tatia had to say "God your so hot when your angry."

She clenched her fist and vamp ran to the door bursting it open and taking Tatia by the neck "stay the hell away from him do you understand" she tried to fight Caroline's grip but it was no use Caroline was to strong

"B...bitch" Tatia spat out swinging her hand to smash into Caroline cheek burly when making her move. Caroline threw her on the ground and sat on top of her pulling her head by her hair

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME" Tatia cried it pain screaming 'yes ma'am'

"Caroline" Klaus said pulling her off Tatia "lets go come on" he placed his hand on her lower back and walked out the door to see the village people all waiting outside to see what the fight was about. 'Damn these wolves' she thought they could smell her blood and know it was something sweet they were practically drooling over her just to get on bit and to taste her

"What seems to be the problem" Mikael said pushing his way to the crowd of people gripping Klaus by the shirt "what did you do boy"

"It was I" Caroline said stepping forward "I fought Tatia I'm sorry for starting trouble in your peaceful village" she looked down at her fight still scared of Mikael even though she has the upper hand in strength "no every thing that goes wrong Niklaus is the one to blame everything is his fought" Mikael said coldly punching Klaus in the face "STOP" Caroline screamed slapping Mikael in the face leaving him shocked but he quickly recovered

"DONT YOU DARE HIT ME GIRL. YOU ARE NOTHING HOW DARE YOU." Mikael walked towards her and grabbed her wrist shaking her "YOU WILL PAY" he tried punch her in the stomach but she caught his fist in mid air pushing him down to the ground.

"Caroline" Klaus said standing on his feet examining her wrist "Are you okay"

"I'm fine" she looked down at Mikael who was looking at her

"I want you go out of my house by the new full moon. I will leave you out for the wolves" he spat out through his teeth standing up.

"Please father don't" Kol and Rebekah said in unison "she didn't mean it" Elijah said defending her as Finn and Esther watched in silences.

"No I did mean it and I would do it again in a heart beat...better yet I well leave tonight" she said pulling out of Klaus's grips walking towards Ayana tent.


	7. Chapter 7

"Caroline please think about this don't leave" klaus ran after her

"You father wished me gone so I will be gone" she turn to face him and it broke his heart to see tears in his eyes "klaus.." She rubbed his cheek

"Please don't go. We can be together please" he leaned into her hand kissing her wrist

"It's for the best I must go"

"Then I will come with you"

"No I can not ask something like that from you have Henrik, Rebekah, Elijah you can't just leave them I won't be selfish as that and ask that from you" Caroline said cupping his other cheek

"Why are you giving up on us please stay Caroline. The way that we are It's the reason I stay

As long as you're here with me

I know we'll be Ok. You're the one who told me to stay so please stay here with me"

She felt the tears fall from here eyes "I'm going to be gone by the nest full moon...but always remember that I love you Klaus" she turned to walk away straight into Ayana arms who was whispering into her ear "have you dealt with Henrik the full moon is tonight"

"Yes he will come with us" she said walking in to the hut.

* * *

Klaus ran towards the Falls and cried into his knees "brother" Henrik said sitting next to Klaus hugging him "please don't cry big brother u do not wish to see you like this"

"Dear brother once you fall in love you will understand the pain of a heart-break" klaus replied pulling Henrik on to his lap and hugged him back.

"Yea Caroline is truly amazing...why must father take every good thing from you"

"I know not brother" klaus replied sniffing away more tears

"Lets go see the wolves tonight Nik" Henrik said jumping up and down making Klaus chuckle and shake his head

"You know that's you dangerous little brother" klaus said standing up with Henrik in his arms

"So that didn't stop us before let's go please..." Henrik said batting his eyelashes and giving his best puppy dog face.

"Fine" he said maybe he call she Caroline before she leave but how he wished she could stay.

* * *

"everything is ready now we just wait for Henrik" Ayana said taking Caroline's hand "it's the right thing to do"

"I know I know" Caroline repeated grasping on to her hand "but the right thing to do also turns out to be the hardest...do you do the spell so he can forget me"

"Yes it will take some time but I have done it to all of them expect Henrik" caroline nodded and closed her eyes thinking of after tonight she will be back in mystic falls with all her friend, Family, and she will finally give in to Klaus.

* * *

**FUTURE**

* * *

Klaus laid on his bed and closed his eyes "Caroline" he said finally pulling back from her embraces "when we have today say what we have to say" he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled "I love you." She just stood there with a blank face "Caroline, love please say something" klaus said he just told her he loved her and she just stood there and didn't say anything. Caroline didn't know how long she was just standing there looking at him she wanted to say something anything but when she opened her mouth nothing would come out so instead she grabbed him by his shirt and placed a soft kiss that chills over her body on his lips. After sex she looked into his eyes and Smiled "I love you too Nik"

Klaus shot out the bed and his hands went straight to his lips. He kicked the covers off and ran down stairs to see Bonnie and Stefan still there "I remember" he said bristling into the room making them jump

"Yes Nik we all have remembered something...I remember giving her a dress" Rebekah's said and looked at Kol

"He is still asleep so I don't know" she stated and then pointed at Elijah "he remembers Mikael kicking her out of the village"

"What" Klaus said with wide eyes "where will she go?"

"We don't know we need to sleep and dream...what happen in your dream"

He smiled and touched his lips again opening his mouth "I told her I loved her and after I'm prettier sure was the most amazing sex she said it back" Bonnie's eyes went wide and she choked out her drink making Klaus smile and sit on his chair "it seems miss Forbes has been holding back" Elijah said with a smirk

"Henrik" Kol sat up Screaming and running out the house

"What the hell" Rebekah said with her, Elijah, Klaus, and Stefan following him

Kol didn't stop running it he made it to the place they buried Henrik "kol what are you doing" Klaus yelled seeing Kol in digging Henrik's gave

"Mother did a spell on Henrik that kept his body safe just in case she could bring him back to life" Kol stop speaking and fell back in his butt and everyone rusted over to him "he's gone Henrik's gone" Kol said with a hint of happiness and cautiousness.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come Nik" Henrik said pulling his hand "look at the wolves." Henrik began to run off towards them where they began to change forms

"Henrik" klaus yelled running after him "Henrik get back here" klaus was so worried the dark sky blinded him from seeing.

Henrik wanted to stop running and go back to his brothers arms but something wasn't allowing him. Henrik ran straight into the center of wolves. His heart began to beat the fastest it's ever gone. He wanted to run away, to hide in safety, most importantly he wanted to reply to Klaus's yells, but he didn't nothing. He said nothing. The wolves circled him sniffing at his fear.

Caroline watched from the distance as the wolves circled Henrik. It took everything in her not to jump in front him, but his death would also mean his life. She heard Klaus's cries for Henrik. She saw him getting closer and closer to the Henrik so she had to stall him. Caroline messed up her hair and tore her dress she ran towards klaus acting scared. She ran past on tree running full speed till she collided with Klaus falling under him "klaus" she tried to say as scared as possible

"Caroline love you safe" he kissed her softly before standing up bringing her with him "I need to find Henrik climb this tree I will come back for you I promise."

"Klaus" she said causing him to turn around only to be greeted by we fist knocking him out instantly "I'm so sorry."

Henrik felt on wolf jump on him from behind clawing at his back. "Agggh" he screamed. Without warning all the other wolves jumped in clawing him trying to get a bit of him.

Caroline ran through the clearing where she saw the wolves ponce on Henrik. Caroline listen carefully and heard Henrik's heart stop. She drop to her knees holding her stomach. She couldn't help but feel like a killer she basic signed his death off. The wolves wouldn't leave Henrik's body and she needed him in one piece.

Caroline broke off a branch from the tree and stabbed herself in the hand. The smell of vampire blood to a werewolf was drugs to them it was so sweet so devouring. The wolves slowly looked up and face Caroline. She stabbed herself once more drawing more blood. "Come on littles wolves come to momma." 3 wolves circled her till one of them finally ponce but she caught him half way ripping his heart out and copied herself for the other two wolves.

Caroline walked back to Henrik lifeless body lifting him carrying him back to Ayana's hut.

-present-

"What are you trying to say" Elijah said walking towards his brother

"It's either that Forbes girl found away to keep him alive or she fucked up the past" Kol said rubbing his head

"No Caroline Forbes is many things that don't fall under my nice list but she is NOT stupid she wouldn't do that" Rebekah said looking around seeing everyone hanging their heads "would she?"

"Ask your self this Rebekah" stefan said taking her hand in his "if there was away of saving a little innocent boys life would you even if it meant to die in the future for him...would you?"

Bonnie finally pulled up in her car running towards them "what's going on?"

"Henrik's body is gone" Klaus said still standing by his brothers grave who doesn't even have a tomb stone. "She did it was found a way to save him" Bonnie said with a smile, but no one looked up at her

"At lease my last self got to be with her right" Klaus said with a smile thinking he would never see Caroline again. He would have to wait till the moment he disappears in to an abyss and finally die.

Klaus was walking back to his siblings when a black smoke came from throwing them all back with force. Klaus supported his weight on his shoulders looking at the smoke that ground forming a body.

-past-

When Klaus woke up he couldn't remember anything but helping Caroline up and he knocked out. He ran towards the clearing and saw the wolves all dead and in their human forms he was surprised that he actually knew some theses people. He ran over and saw the pool of blood in the grass along with some of his brothers tore clothes. Klaus dropped to his knees holding his head crying "what have I done" he kept repeating to himself.

He picked up the pieces of cloth and began walking towards the village.

Caroline bursted threw the Ayana's hut with Henrik in her arms "you did it?" Ayana said in a surprised tone asking a question "yes I said I would now we don't have much time."

Ayana nodded and slid her hand open letting the blood drop in a veil "give this to him I want to know I did something to help him live" Caroline smiled and placed her hand on Ayana's arm "this is all happening because off you you have done more than enough"

"Have you erased any memory of me" Caroline asked walking towards the middle of the circle with Henrik in his arms placing the veil in his shirt. "I will do that as soon as you leave so I make sure they forget everything" Ayana assured.

Caroline placed Henrik on the floor next to her as Ayana began to chant in Latin. The spell was almost done when the door swung open revealing Mikael he looked at Caroline and at the lifeless body on the floor "what do you think your doing with my son?"

Caroline flashed out the circle holding Mikael by the neck.

"Ayana-" Caroline said looking back. Caroline's eyes widen Henrik's body was gone.

-future-

The force holding them down finally stop. Klaus, and the others walked over to the black smoke that started to clear up.

"Caroline" Klaus said nervously kneeling next to her. No response. Klaus was about to wave away the smoke so he could see her when some one shout up gasping for air muttering one word "Caroline."

**Sorry for not posting **

**in so long I am greatful**

**for your thoughts. Please**

**read my other stories and **

**tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Mikael" Ayana said trying to clam him down.

"Where is he where is my son" he looked up at Caroline and Ayana yelling like a mad man "where's Henrik?"

"Ayana he had to forget" Caroline whispered in to her ear. She nodded grabbing Mikael by the head till he knocked out "it's done now we wait."

"You have to vervain me do some spell so they think I was attack by the wolves,they can't know of Henrik's disappearance"

"Okay let me try something" Ayana put her hands over Caroline's body and started to chant. Caroline smushed her lips together to muffle in the screams of pain "their now you won't heal for a while time for the real pain." Ayana grabbed a hand full of vervain whispering sport before rolling it all over Caroline's body while Caroline was bucking in pain trying her best not to scream "okay Caroline...bit yourself"

"What?"

"Make it look like a wolf and bit yourself" after what seem like hours of torturing Caroline so you look like she barely made it out from the wolves they took her to Esther who started to treat her instantly.

Klaus made it to the village holding his little brothers shred clothing. "Mother" he started to say as a whisper "mother" he got loud "mother" louder "mother" he clenched his fist and finally scream in pain "MOTHER" Rebekah ran out the hunt with her mother "I didn't mean to this wasn't suppose to happen" he cried as Rebekah stroked his hair

"Nik," Rebekah cried in his arms rocking back and forth holding the only thing they have left of their brother.

"They're both gone" he cried "they're both gone"

"Who is gone Nik" Rebekah asked

"Henrik and Caroline" he cried harder

"Niklaus, Caroline is alive she is in the village...She is in the hut" without a word he ran in looking at a bloody Caroline who looked like she was on the verge of death

"Oh my god" he cried taking her hand "I failed you...I fail Henrik...I am a failure."

Caroline griped his hand tighter causing him to look up "you are not a failure Nik, you are a strong person" she groaned out trying to ignore the vervain that Ayana shoved in her dress. "You will see Henrik again I promise this isn't the end" Klaus carefully hugged her trying not to hurt her too much "I love you" she whispered kissing his head

"I love you too Caroline"

* * *

**-future- **

"Hen...Henrik" Klaus cried trying to hug his brother but he jumped back "what is it brother"

"Caroline" was all he said looking around "I wish to speak to Caroline"

"Brother there is something you should know" Klaus said looking at his siblings who all had tears in their eyed

"But first I must speak to Caroline she needs to help me" Henrik said looking at his family "what is it why are y'all crying is Caroline okay"

"Caroline didn't make it back what happen before you came"

"What is it you mean. Where is the village and what are you wearing Rebekah you look like a whore like... like Tatia"

"Henrik you aren't where you think you are"

"And where is it that I am not that I think I am" the others looked at him confused "where is mother"

"Caroline killed her" a voice said coming up

"Damon, Elena nice of you to finally show up after 4 days of our best friend being missing" Bonnie spot out giving Damon a look right before he drop to his knees

"Bonnie stop it she had it coming it's her fault" Elena yelled holding Damon "Elijah please make her stop"

"Don't Elena. You are not one to be dishonest but when I asked you at the party you lied to my face" Elijah's angry was to clam you didn't know what he would do you just wanted him to tell or something not keep a cool tone

"No Elijah I didn't know" she pressed her hand against her chest

"There it is again you heart beat rises you lied to me again...Caroline had to tell me what was going in and now she is gone you are no true friend Elena your are just like Katherine better yet Tatia"

Elena hung her head low holding her arm "what do you mean Caroline killed her" a voice said

"Who the hell are you?" Damon said finally getting up

"I'm Henrik" Elena's and Damon's eyes go wide "and I'm looking for Caroline do you know her"

"Oh I know her" Damon said with a smile "I know her very well"

"Damon" Klaus hissed

"Nik I want to know what he is talking about why would Caroline kill mother"

"Because mother tried to kill Klaus" Rebekah said placing her hand on Henrik's shoulder "mother wanted us all to die Caroline saved us."

* * *

**-past- **

"Caroline, I didn't get to save him. Henrik's dead" she held him as he cried in her chest. About 2 weeks has past since Henrik had been sent back and accord Ayana in the future has only been gone for 6 days because 1 week in the past is one day in the future, so Henrik has been in the future for about 2 days.

"It is not your fault...there was nothing you could have done you would have died as well" Caroline states trying to comfort him rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"I would take his place in a heart beat he was to young to die" he cried

"But it was not you who threw your brother to the wolves don't blame yourself over something you have no control over" she brushed his cheek dying inside to tell him his brother is well and alive. Klaus come plenty ignored her looking up at the sky. 'Look at me. Just look at me' Caroline wanted to scream, but nothing would come out.

"Next full moon I will show those wolves what it's like to lose someone, I will show them" he threaten standing up

"Klaus" she yelled after him "Klaus" when he finally turn around she smashed her lips to his running her hands through his hair "you are running on angry just relax" she said with their foreheads pressed together and her eyes still close "I love you."

"You will be the death of me, Caroline" he said back kissing her once more "but the wolves will pay" he let her go and began walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

"Henrik why is it some important for you to talk to Caroline" Rebekah asked as Bonnie, Stefan, Kol, Elijah,

And Klaus were sitting.

"Because she is thou maker is she not...she said she would help me" Henrik bit in to the pizza "this triangle messy goodness is Heaven" he moaned taking another bite. "She saved me from the hurt so I am forever grateful and wish to show her." He chewed slowly and looked up seeing everyone's eyes on his "thy hands are trembling Niklaus"

"He has a sire bond to Caroline" Stefan whispered.

-**PAST**-

"The full moon is coming tonight" Caroline reminded Ayana washing the clothes. She grabbed on of Klaus's shirts picking it up to her face hugging it. "I'm going to miss human Klaus...maybe Klaus back home will be still be the same loving Klaus" she thought.

She felt a pair of big strong arms wrap around her waist whispering in her ear "hello love" she smiled kissing his arm

"Hello darling" she replied smiling. After being there for a couple of weeks she began to pick up an accent and she was loving it.

"I have thought about what you said" he turned her around. Caroline looked at Ayana signaling for her to leave.

"And what is that my love" she smiled walking into the hut them two shared alone because Rebekah instead on sharing a room with Kol.

"I will be at the caves with you...there was nothing I could have done to help Henrik... no matter how much I wanted to" he confessed taking a load off his chest.

She put her hand on the back of his neck pulling his hand down till their foreheads touched "you are a good man Niklaus, I will always love you" she kissed him softly but it soon go heated.

He pushed her against the bed lifting her up by her butt kissing her neck "Klaus" she moaned as his hand made his way up her dress.

"Too much layers love" he pulled out his knife gently tearing off the dress strings. He quickly removed the dress from her body. She laid in her naked form under him smiling as she teased him running her own hand down her bare breast pinching her nipple moaning. Klaus took off his pants quickly as he saw her hand lower on herself but before he would let her touch herself he grabbed her ankles roughing pulling her towards him.

He leaned forward spreading her legs giving her one lick that made her whole body shiver "uhhhh" she moaned.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked out the hut. Caroline in a new dress and Klaus in a new pair of pants "that was fun" she smiled kissing him once more.

"It was" he took her hand smiling "have you ever thought about having kids Caroline" he asked shyly covering his face.

"Yes" she confessed

"Would you like to be the mother of mine" he finally looked up and saw tears in Caroline's eyes but he could tell it wasn't bad tears just sad touchy tears.

"I would love too, but..." Klaus nodded and felt a heavy weight on his heart. She wasn't ready no one would want him if not Caroline. He looked away but she stop him "the witch from my last village saw to it I was unable of have kids...no matter how much I love to...I just can not" he looked up and saw the tears stain in her cheek.

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean to bring your past up" he kissed her softly.

"It is fine Nik" she smiled but it quickly faded once she notice what she said

"Did you just call me Nik" he asked with a blank face.

"Yes but if you don't like it you don't have..."

"No love it's fine"he interrupted her smiling "I like it."

"Wait I thought to have kids you must be married" she said tiling her head.

"Yes Caroline you are right though we already had sex so we already broken that" he smiled grabbing her hand putting a ring on her finger that had the same stone as her daylight ring that she has hidden on her toe. "Would you do my the honor of being-"

Rebekah ran in the room shoving things in front of the door crying as blood covered her nightgown. "Rebekah who's blood is that" Caroline asked

"It's Kol" she cried "father has killed Finn, Elijah, and Kol" she cried more thinking about how Kol jumped in front of her to save her "he killed them."

Klaus took her head in his hands whispering in her ear he would protect her. The door swung up and before Klaus could push Rebekah out the way Mikael stabbing her in the heart.

"NO" Klaus yelled as Caroline stood in shock

'NO NO NO! How could she forget this is the night Mikael's will turn them.

-**FUTURE**-

"Klaus are you and the lovely Caroline still together" Henrik asked when everyone left leaving only them two staring out the window to the woods

"In a way" Klaus smirked. "What happen when you know...died" he asked stealing a glance towards Henrik.

"It was like a thousand knives stabbing into me pulling my flesh and I thought this is it...this is who I will go...not giving the chance to fall in love, to have kids, but then I felt something in me like a jump start. I remember hearing her voice, she was an angel that Caroline. She was telling Ayana to get me out of here and I could tell by her she'd been crying." He looked up at Klaus to make sure he still had his attention "when I was laying in Ayana's hut I wanted to say something but I couldn't speak, I couldn't move...then I started to remember of what she compelled me to do and forget" Klaus sat back wondering what he was going to say next "she made me talk you into go see the wolfs, to run after them, let them get me and kill me no matter what you said to stop me...I - I - I didn't understand why she would tell me that but then she said it was to save my life from death. I didn't understand it then but now I do. Caroline saved me from death so I must repay her if only I get to see her again."

"Henrik your sired to her" Klaus blurred out

"What exactly does that mean" he asked confused.


	11. Chapter 11

**I haven't done this in awhile so I feel kind of bad but I would like to take this stone and thank everyone who had commented it means a lot **

* * *

Caroline screamed as the blade went through Rebekah's body "NO" Klaus yelled putting his body in front of Caroline's crying over his sisters death. Caroline gripped his arm. She should have known she knew the whine teased different today but she didn't say anything.

"Why?" Klaus cried holding Caroline behind him.

"Because it has to he done but most importantly because I want to" he struck the blade straight at Klaus but Caroline acted without thinking. She didn't want to see the love of her life get killed right before her eyes so she did the only thing she could. She shoved him out the way.

"CAROLINE!" Klaus yelled from the ground as the sword with straight threw her stomach. Her breathing died down and she gave a look at Klaus with tears in her eyes. she didn't know what would happen he killed her and with the spell she didn't know how she would come back. Mikael yanked out the sword and he wasn't so gentle either. She veins on her skin began to show raise starting from her feet as she fell to the ground.

"Klaus" she whispered as he crawled to her "I ffff...feel so ccccold,' she stuttered this was the first time in her vampire life she ever felt like this. Felt like she was really going to die.

"No Caroline don't die on me I need you" tears from his eyes feel on her cheek and she began to weep as wells

"I don't want to die, I want to be with you" he kissed her roughing crying into her hair

"You're fine love, you're fine" the wound wasn't healing so she had a feeling if had something to do with Ayana like this needed to happen.

"We will be together forever" he lifted her hand kissing the ring "forever and always" she smiled and giggled a little bit before she started to choke and not another sound was made from her. He looked up from where he had his face buried in her hair "Caroline" he cried shaking her but she didn't answer "Caroline!" He yelled with more tears that turn into anger. He stood up slowing running towards Mikael screaming "YOU DID THIS! THIS WAS YOU."

Mikael took a step back thrusting the sword up so Klaus could running into his death. Literally. "You fool" he yelled twisting the blade inside Klaus more "you think you can stop me." With the stab Mikael gave Klaus he wouldn't die so he decided to grab his little hunting knife and stab Klaus's neck.

Klaus's eyes widen as he began to choke on his own blood dying right beside Caroline and Rebekah.

* * *

_Caroline was laying on the field of grass with her head resting on Klaus's chest. "What are you thinking about love?" He questioned brushing her hair. _

_"About how wonder you are" she teased leaning forward to kiss him gently. _

_"Well love you make me blush" she laughed crawling over siting in his lower stomach but not so low where she was siting on his 'third leg.' _

_He took her hands and kissed them softly "you been spending a lot of time with Ayana" he questioned not in a jealous way of course but still very curious. _

_"Me and her became very close she is like a second mother" he couldn't know it would mess up their future. Soon. She thought, soon she would leave and he won't remember her but hopefully they can start where they left off. _

_"Well love it seems like she stealing you away from me and that's going to be a problem" he teased as she leaned down resting her body on his. _

_"Please I am yours and only yours" she laugh kissing his chest as his hand run up and down her back. _

_"I like the sound of that!" He exclaimed flipping them over. _

* * *

Caroline gasp for air. She looked around to see Rebekah crying in the corner rocking back and forth "Rebekah" she whispered causing her head to shoot up but before she got to say anything Klaus gasped for air.

"Caroline" he whispered breathing heavy looking at his sister and his girlfriend well...soon to be wife. "How?" Before she got to answer a village girl was thrown into the room. Caroline felt bad for her is name was genesis or something.

"Drink" Mikael said following the girl in.

Mikael forced Rebekah to drink and Klaus drunk freely. "What's going on he asked."

Ayana bursted into the room holding a grimoire "Caroline" she said with a concern face "it is time" her eyes screamed. Caroline nodded whispering.

She walked to Klaus and kissed him "never forget the light in your soul. Never let the darkness take over do you understand." She whispered with there foreheads pressed together "life is to sort for so much sorrow my love."

He pulled away with tears in her eyes "why does it sound like you are saying good-bye" he whispered back.

"Because I am" Ayana knocked the three originals out "are you ready" she asked Caroline holding her hand

"As I will ever be."

* * *

Caroline stood patiently as Ayana grabbed a veil of blood "drink this it will complete your transition from a vampire." Caroline looked confused

"What am I transitioning too?"

"An original."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry I know this chapter is all over the place but I promise the next chapter will be more clear thanks for waiting **

* * *

"What!" Caroline yelled

"It has to be done Caroline. you drunk the blood Caroline it's like your going through transition again if not you will die" Caroline flicked at her words but didn't take a second thought to shove the blood down her throat.

"Well he remember me?" Caroline asked Ayana talking about Klaus

"Yes but not over the years just when he sees you again"

"Can you give him this" she said taking off her day light ring that Stefan first got her leaving the ring her gave her that was made up of the same stone. "Tell him never to lose his humanity." Caroline fought the tears trying to be strong.

"A sire bond is when you feel thankful for someone taking you out the life of misery saving you which she did for you" Klaus explain as Henrik nodded

"I liked her, she loved you I can tell" Klaus smiled. The thought of Caroline loving him, touching him, kissing him just made his heart jump out his chest.

"And I love her" he whispered. The doors swung open and Rebekah, Kol, Stefan, and Bonnie fell in

"Umm hey guys we weren't listen" Kol said nervously hiding behind Bonnie.

"YOU LOVE HER" Rebekah jumped up and down with Stefan both not afraid to hide their excitement.

"Oh shut it!" Henrik yelled laughed

Bonnie sat on the floor and her smile quickly faded her eyes turn white and Klaus flashed to her "what is it?"

"When cloudless sky's thunder think fast" was all she said before passing out falling back but Kol caught her. "What the hell is that suppose to mean!"

Elijah walked around the circle stopping at the spot the black fog swallowed Caroline hole. The wind began to blow and the light and thunder was Roaring. The bolt came down hitting the front of Elijah causing him to get thrown back. Without warning their was another one hitting him in the stomach. He rolled over in pain holding his stomach. His face was red and his veins from his forehead and neck were showing from the pain.

'Whats going on?" He thought.

Ayana laid Caroline down in the middle of her hut

"Are you ready?" She asked one last finally time

"Yes" Caroline played with the ring on her finger Ayana already made it in a daylight ring.

"When you get back you will be an original nothing can kill you do you understand that won't go away" Caroline nodded and Ayanna began to chant.

"Think about it Elena she will come back and we can kill her for getting in the way of us trying to kill the originals!" Damon said grabbing Elena's shoulder

"I don't know Damon she's my best friend"

"Yes you're best friend who dissed us and didn't care about you so she SAVED the originals! Elena she didn't care about you for a second." Elena held her head. Ever since the day Caroline disappeared Damon been trying to get Elena to help kill Caroline and what's worst she finally bought it.

Caroline felt like she was fall through an abyss again like when she first time traveled. The put in her stomach was twirling around and she felt sick but she couldn't move. Ayana's voice slowly faded away before everything was silent.

"Where the hell is all this coming from?" Rebekah asked looking outside the window. The wind, thunder, and lighting was out of control. The blue sky's were showing and no one understood. While all but one.

"When clouds sky's thunder think fast" Henrik repeated like Bonnie and his eyes widen. Klaus and the others turn but he was gone saying one name 'Caroline'


	13. Chapter 13

Henrik ran towards the circle with this feeling inside him that it was Caroline. He had to see her he was so lost without her. She was like another sister maybe even a mother. But when he got their Elijah laid on the ground with a crispy suit. "ELIJAH" he yelled running over to him

"I'm fine brother" Elijah smiled weakly groaning to sit up.

"Henrik" Rebekah yelled running towards them with Stefan, Klaus, and Kol who was carrying Bonnie close behind. "Don't ever ran away like that" a lighting bolt came down hitting Rebekah dropping her down to her knees screaming.

"Bekah" Kol yelled running towards her placing Bonnie down but a second bolt hit him.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked as another bolt hit Elijah

"Ayana is drowning power from y'all to bring Caroline" Bonnie said still not really sure till the last bolt came down and hit Klaus. All the Originals screamed in pain but as fast as it came it was gone.

"OHHH" Kol moaned rolling over helping Rebekah up "what the fuck was that?"

"It's-" a large gleam of light shot from the sky landing in front of them "WHO THE FUCK IS THAT? THOR?" Kol yelled sarcastically.

The light got brighter and brighter, but smaller and smaller turning into a pinch of light. The light pulled together before acting like a bomb of light blowing them all away. Kol covered Bonnie. Klaus covered Henrik. Rebekah covered Stefan and Elijah covered her.

Henrik looked up gasping fighting out of Klaus's grips "Caroline" he said with a smile. They all looked up to see her body still dressed in the long village dress and butt length hair.

"Umm.." She said when he jumped on her. "Do I know you?"

"Caroline it's me. Henrik."

"I'm sorry I think you have me confused. I mean I am Caroline but not the one you seek" she pried the boys arms from around her neck. She looked around looking at Bonnie turning her head looking confused "you remind me of someone..."

"It's me Care, Bonnie!"

"Who is this 'Care'" she looked around "I am Caroline"

"Something's wrong" Bonnie said with tears in her eyes

"You think" Stefan yelled punching a wall making Caroline jump

"Are you people always this angry?" Klaus walked towards her grabbing her hand "Caroline do you remember me?" She began to blush when he grabbed her hand.

"No" she gentle pulled away but her hand felt empty with out his. "I'm sorry I feel awful should I know you all?" Caroline looked around again

"I called Liz, Matt, and Tyler" Bonnie said walking back towards the group. Klaus flinched. Why would she call Tyler she had no right.

"Caroline do you trust us" Elijah said. She study him for a moment.

"I trust you, but not all" her eyes quickly flashed towards Kol making them giggle.

"What I haven't done anything?" Caroline bit her lip struggling.

"Caroline we would like you to come with us" Elijah said holding his hand out for her. She was a bit iffy about it.

"We would really like you to stay" the man who grabbed her hand said walking towards her with a smile.

"What is your name" she asked in a flirty way.

"Klaus"

"K-l-aus" she tried it out liking it "Klaus I would love to stay with you...I mean y'all" she blush a deep shade of red turning away from him. Looking at Rebekah and Bonnie "you girls dress weird"

"No Caroline it's you who dresses weird. Your dressed in clothing from a thousand years ago"

Caroline eyes widen "oh my I must blind in"

"You're mom is bringing some clothes for you"

"My...mom" she said confused

"Yes she's meeting us at the mansion."

"Will I want to meet her."

Liz, Matt, and Tyler sat on the sofa nervously trying not to make eye contact with the originals "I'm going to see what's taking her so long" Tyler said standing up but Klaus flashed in front of him but Matt got to him first "no you will sit down you and Caroline didn't leave on a good note she doesn't need you right now" so Tyler did. Klaus rolled his eye before her heard Caroline scream

"I can't wear this"

"Caroline you have to" Rebekah groaned

"I look like a whore! Who's clothes is this"

"It's yours" Bonnie moaned

"What?" Caroline said shocked "was I a whore?"

"No" they both screamed.

Klaus chuckled from down stairs "there is something you must know" Elijah said as he heard Caroline's foot steps coming down the stairs

"When Caroline came back something...something happen" Caroline finally came down with her arms wrapped around her self in her small shorts and pick floral tang top. In flash Tyler grabbed her by the face pressing his lips to hers.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie sat in the Mikaelson backyard with Kol.

"Okay just light the candles" she instructed him

"Yes I know I was a witch as a human too" he said looking up at her with a smile causing her to blush

"Yes that's why I need you for to contact Ayana"

"You could have used Rebekah" he teased

"Well-I- umm"

"It's fine I'm growing on you it's fine I have that effect on people"

"What? Get over yourself" she yelled lighting the candles with her mind "just give me you hand."

"Uhh so demanding" Bonnie growled rolling her eyes.

After a few Latin words the flames grew and Kol's grip on Bonnie's hands got tighter. "Grrr" he moaned as her grips were practically breaking the bones in his hand.

When Bonnie reopened her eyes Kol was no longer their, but Ayana was taking his place.

"What is it child" Ayana walked over Bonnie with Sheila and tried her best to keep her on the right tract

"Something happened" Bonnie started clearing her throat "when you brought back Caroline"

"Oh sweet child nothing has happened she had just became the future" Ayana smiled. One by the past Bennett began to appear "witch. Witch. Witch. Witch. Witch" they all kept repeating. Where they slowly began to fade away as a new words was being yelled "hybrid hybrid hybrid hybrid" Bonnie looked around to see all witch began to appear not just her past relatives.

"Klaus klaus klaus klaus"

Bonnie sat up gasping for air. Kol hovered over her with a scared look on his face "i need to talk to Klaus" she whispered standing up running towards the mansion.

60 minutes before

Caroline's eyes widen as Tyler kissed her and his tongue playing with her bottom lip. He felt so much anger in her. Who did this guy think she was? Some common whore!

Caroline grabbed him the the back of his neck and threw him thru the wall.

"What the hell?" She screamed sounding more like Caroline than this new version of Caroline she came back as.

"Caroline are you okay" klaus asked flashing to her taking her face in his hands

"What do you mean if I'm okay I just got mouth raped" she wiped her mouth with her hands spitting out "the kiss wasn't even a good kiss"

Klaus chuckled making her grow even more angry "you think this is funny" she pushed him away crossing her arms over her chest "because it's not how would you like it if some person you didn't know just mouth raped you"

"Well love if it were you I wouldn't have cared" Caroline opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't. She was only able to blush.

"What the hell man" Tyler said rubbing his head. In a flash Klaus had Tyler by the neck "what the fuck were you thinking?" Tyler's eyes with bulging out his eye sockets.

"Klaus drop him." Stefan said walking up next to Caroline "we may not like it but he could help Caroline remember things"

"Like what? Huh? Like he cheated on her. Or how about he clam to leave to break the side bond for her but fucked a two bit whore that was up their while she stayed faithful to him no matter what!"

Caroline blinked a few times in anger. This Tyler guy was a real jackass if what they were saying was true.

"Well what about her she cheated on me first with you" Caroline's eyes widen so she did have a past with Klaus but if she had a boyfriend why would she cheat on them that's not something she would do?

"Hey! Hey" stefan yelled now flashing in front of Tyler "she never did anything with Klaus because she spent all her time with me trying to keep my blood rage in track and all she did was talking about how much she loved you" stefan used his finger to poke Tyler's chest hard "you were just a shitty boyfriend. I love Caroline like a sister and after what you tried to do to Vicki I should have never let you date her!"

Klaus turned his head to the side confused what did Tyler try to do to this Vicki girl "what did he do?" Matt asked in anger obviously know as much as everyone else in the room.

"Yes Tyler do tell them what you tried to do to Vicki"

"I didn't do anything!" He spat out through his teeth.

"Well this is a job for a woman" Rebekah smiled grabbing Tyler by the hair turning him towards her "what did you try to do to this Vicki girl?"

"I tried to take her against the tree at the bone fire"

"What else"

"She didn't want to, but that didn't stop me" all the men in the room looked at Tyler with disgust but it was Rebekah who kicked her heel into his penis making him fall to the ground. Rebekah felt a sense of sisterhood towards Caroline and the thought of he could have done this to her made her furious. Everyone walked towards him to give him the beating of his life. As soon as the fight started Caroline saw that Henrik almost got hit so she flashed over moving him out the way from any harm that may come to him.

Liz left back to work making everyone roll their eyes her daughter just came back yet she found Work more important. Caroline walked next to Henrik grabbing his hand as everyone was still trying to clam down after Tyler. She didn't want to say anything because even thought she was in the middle she felt like it wasn't her fight.

"You said your name was Henrik" she said kneeling down in front of him "how do I know you?"

"You saved my life. You're the reason why I am here today...you are my sire"

Caroline smiled and nodded rubbing his arm "is that why I feel like I must protect you?"

"Yes, and that is also why I will do anything you want me to do. In other words kind of you being my master" Henrik said this proudly but didn't know why. Why would anyone what to have a master.

"I do not wish to be your master Henrik just to be your friend"

Henrik jumped into her arms hugging her tight. Caroline was a little shocked at first but she quickly responded. She felt like she had to protect him no matter what. Like if she was a lion and this was her cub.

She was the mother and he was her son that she wouldn't let anything happen to.

Klaus smiled seeing Caroline hug his baby brother that he got back because of her. When he first met her he thought she was a good girl to have a good fuck with but after he got to meet her she was so much more. Caroline was the perfection of art. The light to the sun and the stars to the night. She was the best and worst thing for him and he just couldn't stay away. Especially after the fact to had gave in to him, so she was his he just had to get her to remember. Caroline her Henrik closely towards her like if he was hers. He understood the feeling he had it with his progeny name Marcel.

"How cute" a voice said from behind them breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

Damon and Elena walked in the Mikaelson's mansion with stakes hidden.

They walked in the living room to see everyone arguing and Caroline standing by looking confused with a shocked face.

"Oh my what has become of this world" Caroline moaned rubbing her hand down her face. She looked up and saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking straight at her. The man had black hair, but something about him seemed shady. Caroline vamp ran to him holding her hand out to him and the brown-haired girl who was glued to his arm.


	15. Chapter 15 AN

**So I'm keeping you kill me in a good way but I need help with it like ideas and what not:)also please go look at my stories blood sucking angel and sleeping with the enemy:) **

**i have new ideas for stories I always wanted to do so tell me your top 3 **

**1) Caroline is stuck in a abusive relationship looking for a way out. KLAROLINE**

**2) zombie apocalypse klaroline/daroline **

**3) klaus is a patient at the mental hospital where he meets Caroline and stefan the only to people who might be as messed up as him**

**4) klaus and Caroline hate each other's guts, but after they are given the will from the sudden death for their best friends klaus and Caroline must come together and raise newborn baby Rebekah. **

**5) x men- Caroline/rogue&phoenix- Klaus/gambit&cyclops (and the rest I will figure out later **

**6) Caroline Forbes is new to town and decides she wants to shake up her life but what happens when the only person who really under stands her is her teacher Klaus Mikaelson **


	16. Chapter 15

"She doesn't need this now" Stefan said stepping up to his brother "she doesn't remember anything. Maybe now you should be working on getting a FRESH SLATE."

Damon bit in to his lip thinking he did make a good point he would t have to live with regret anymore, but he could also just kill her just as easy.

"What happened?" Elena asked not caring about hers and Damon's deal anymore.

"Caroline came back but she doesn't remember anyone or anything" Klaus stared at Bonnie with an unease feeling as she walked straight to him nudging at his arms "we need to talk" everyone was to busy with Caroline no one seemed to notice Klaus and Bonnie's sudden disappearance.

* * *

"What is it witch?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I made contact with Ayana and she said something about a 'evolution' 'witch' and 'hybrid' I'm trying to think but I can't see what that means?" Klaus nodded walking back a forth

"While I'm the Hybrid. You're the witch..." He started but shook his head.

"But that still doesn't make sense. What is evolution?"

* * *

"So blonde, since you fucked up our plan to finally end the originals, and you go back in time just to fuck the all might Klaus. How do you feel about yourself?" Everyone sat in their chairs uneasy. Caroline was getting tired of this mans smart remarks.

"While if it was Klaus I feel pretty damn good. And what about you Mister Salvatore? How do you feel? Because from what I understand your just a guy how does bad things for bad reasons." She stood up smiling evilly walking over to him. "Hell you are fucking your brother old whore I can smell you all over each other, and you have the nerve to ask me how I feel about myself." Elena's eyes widen. She quickly looked towards Stefan who got out the room and left. "Stefan!" She called out to him running to catch up.

"Stefan wait" she begged running up to him "it's not what you think."

Stefan punched the car door making her jump "really Elena! Tell me what is it that I think!"

"I was lonely" she began to cry "you left me to get Caroline back and left me all alone!" Stefan looked at her with a pissed off face.

"Six fucking days Elena! I was gone for six days and you were lonely" she silently nodded and he began to walk back in the house.

"Stefan wait I love you and only you." Elena ran over cupping his face and kissing him roughly "I only want to he with you" she finished off breathing heavily. Stefan grabbed her wrist that were still on his face and smiled leaning into her

"We were long over, Elena" he walked away towards the house leaving Elena outside and broken.

Klaus and Bonnie walked in the living room seeing everyone silent listen to Stefan's and Elena's conversation. He looked up at Caroline after everything had been said and he saw the smile on her face.

"Look at it here she still chooses the other brother ain't that something." She sent Damon a wink taking a step away turning her back on him.

Damon clenched his fist and all he saw was red. Elena might be over it but he was done. He came here for one reason and one reason only. To kill Caroline Forbes. So is did.

In a flashed Damon slammed an unexpected Caroline to the wall shoving a wooden stake through her heart, and in another flash he was gone. Her eyes widen she felt herself dying. She looked up to Klaus who flashed in front of her to afraid to take the stake out. "You're going to be fine" he said trying to blink back the tears that still fell.

She let out a small laugh as a tear fell out the corner of her eye "did we actually sleep together?"

Everyone let out a small chuckle including him as she slowly died. He brushed the hair out her face "yes love" he smiled from the memories "it was great" she chuckled which slowly turn to gasp for air. Klaus wanted to leave and rip Damon's head off and kill Elena, but at the same time he didn't want to leave Caroline.

Rebekah held on to Stefan who was screaming for his best friend like a mad man "no no no" he kept repeating "I can't lose you like Lexi" he cried. Rebekah rubbed his head shedding tears of her own for her the girl she thought she would never be friends with. Elijah who didn't want to show his emotions left the room but his cries were heard from upstairs.

Bonnie however didn't cry even though she wanted to she could something was keeping her from doing so.

Caroline's head slightly fell over to the left as the grayness filled her body.

Klaus held a dead Caroline in his arms. She couldn't be dead he just got her back. He turn slowly towards Elena "he killed the woman I love so I will kill the woman he loves" he said with hatred in his voice. Elena took a step back bumping in to a soft chest with bumps, so she knew it was Rebekah.

"Please do!" Rebekah cried grabbing Elena's arms pushing her forward "I know she had a part in this."

"WAIT" Matt said "just wait one moment we should be going after Damon first" the others nodded their heads and walked off leaving the Klaus, Bonnie, and Stefan to look at the body.

Caroline heard every word but she couldn't move or speak. She sat up and called out for him: "Klaus?" He ignored her and stared done at the floor. "Klaus!" She yelled touching his arm but he didn't move.

She looked down and saw her body laying on the ground. "What the fuck?" She yelled dropping to her knees. Was she dead?

"Stefan you should go." Caroline heard Bonnie say.

"No I need to be here with Caroline! She needs me!"

Caroline eye brow rose. Why did she want Klaus to herself? Did she like him? And why did Damon kill her. Anger rose in her.

"Stefan I think you sh-" she stop as Stefan threw the table

"I'm going to kill him?" He yelled Klaus stepped in the front of him trying to keep him down because if anybody was killing Damon Salvatore it was him.

"No!"

"And why not?" They both asked in unison.

"Because I need to speak to Klaus" she yelled back. She thinks she had a theory about the witches, but she was still unsure.

Caroline clenched her fist looking at Bonnie. Her body was there laying on the ground and she 'friend' didn't even care to let them have their revenge. No one seemed to notice Caroline's color coming back. She herself didn't even feel the pull.

"About what?" Klaus asked crossing his arms.

"About the witches and Caroline I think I know what they meant"

"And what would that be" he turn back to where Caroline's body laid. But she was gone.


End file.
